


Important

by royalchttphn



Series: Inktober 2019 Prompts - Reddie [9]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, soft, swingsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 20:03:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalchttphn/pseuds/royalchttphn
Summary: “Meet me at the park in ten minutes. It’s important.”Inktober 2019 Day 9: Swing





	Important

**Author's Note:**

> this is the worst thing ive ever written its literally so fucking bad ew

“Richie,” Eddie said as soon as he heard Richie’s breathing on the other side of the phone. “Meet me at the park in ten minutes. It’s important.”

“Um, okay,” Richie said back, sleep evident in his voice, “How important?”

“Important important. Just promise me you’ll be there. I can’t… I can’t do it over the phone.” Eddie heard rustling on Richie’s end. He was probably in bed and Eddie felt a little pang of guilt at waking Richie up. “I’m sorry if I woke you up, by the way. I probably should’ve just--”

“Hey, no,” Richie interrupted. “You’re more important than sleep, dude. Don’t worry about it.”

Eddie felt his stomach twist.

“Okay,” he whispered, more tenderly than he had meant it to be, then cleared his throat. “Ten minutes, Trashmouth.”

Eddie hung up.

*****

The entire walk to the park had Eddie wracked with nerves. It was chilly outside, enough so that he had deemed it necessary to wear a jacket. Richie’s jacket - the leather one with all the patches. He had left it in Eddie’s room about a week ago when they met up to study - just the two of them.

That seemed to be happening more, Eddie noticed, heart fluttering. He and Richie would still hang out with the Losers, but there were more and more times that Richie would ask him to hang out one-on-one. Eddie was so far from complaining about it, and sometimes he wondered if maybe… if maybe Richie felt what Eddie felt.

That was actually what he was going to talk to Richie about at the park - what Eddie felt.

Richie always listened to Eddie talk about his feelings, even when Eddie felt stupid about them. Richie would let Eddie put his head in his lap and would play with Eddie’s hair (it had gotten curlier over the years) and just listen.

Richie was who Eddie complained to when his mom was being a bitch. Richie was the first person Eddie came out to. Richie was the one Eddie went to when some jerk at school called him names for being who he was.

And Richie always cared. He would make Eddie feel heard and never judged Eddie for what he felt. And he always made Eddie smile again. And even if Richie didn’t feel the same way Eddie did, he knew Richie would never ever make him feel bad about it.

Eddie looked up at the stars as he rounded the corner into the park.

When he looked back ahead, he saw Richie already sitting on the swings. Eddie’s heart sang and he shoved his fists into the pockets of Richie’s jacket.

“Hey,” he said quietly upon approaching. “Fancy meeting you here.”

Richie twisted his head to look around at Eddie and gave him a soft smile - one of those ones that really made his eyes sparkle. One of those ones that Eddie couldn’t help but feel were reserved for him.

“Hey, jacket stealer,” Richie said affectionately. He stood up and wrapped Eddie in a hug, arms snug around his back and nose buried in his hair. God, Eddie loved RIchie’s hugs.

“Whatcha wanna talk about?” Richie whispered. Eddie untangled himself from Richie’s grasp.

Eddie felt nerves creep their way into his stomach and he couldn’t look Richie in the eye. He knew it was dumb to be afraid - this was _Richie_. But thinking about confessing your love to your best friend and actually _doing_ it were two totally different ballparks.

Richie cocked his head. “What’s got you so nervous, Spaghetti?” He moved forward and put one hand on Eddie’s waist. The other he used to lightly grasp Eddie’s chin and maneuvered it so Eddie was looking directly up at him. “It’s just me.”

“Yea, it is, isn’t it?” Eddie murmured back. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath. “I just… I need to tell you something important and I need you to not… to not make fun of me because if you do I don’t know… I don’t know what I’ll do.”

Richie furrowed his brow. “I wouldn’t. Not when this is clearly something you’re scared about.”

“I…” Eddie began, and then stopped. If he was going to do this, he was going to look Richie in the eye. “I’m in love with you.” He said it so softly that he didn’t know if Richie had heard him. But it was Richie, so of course he heard. Sometimes it felt like Richie was the only one in the _world_ who heard Eddie.

A minute passed in silence, of Richie just staring into Eddie’s eyes. Eddie felt himself start to cry. He raised a hand to wipe at his eyes, but Richie released his chin to grab it midway, tangling their fingers together.

“You mean it?” Richie whispered, voice thick.

“I could never lie about this,” was his response, and then Richie’s mouth was on his and every word he had ever learned fizzled from his brain.

When Richie pulled away, he pulled Eddie against his body, hugging him so tight Eddie could barely breathe. “I love you, I love you, I love you,” Richie chanted softly in his ear, and Eddie couldn’t stop the tears from spilling down his cheeks.

“You’re not getting this jacket back any time soon, by the way,” Eddie said into the night, and RIchie laughed.

“That’s fine by me.” Richie smiled at Eddie like he was the most precious thing in the world. “Isn’t that protocol, anyway? That boyfriends wear each other’s clothes?”

“Boyfriends, eh?” Eddie smiled back. His cheeks were beginning to hurt. “I like the sound of that.”


End file.
